Training Wheels
by Triles For Miles
Summary: Based off the episode description for Next Class episode 2x03. Summary inside to avoid spoilers. Triles. Absolute trash with lots of awkward sexual innuendos and fluff.
1. Band-Aids

**A/N: WhoooAAAA I'm back! Nope, I'm not dead. And yes, I have started another new fic even though I've got chapter fics that haven't been updated in over a year and oneshots that are 90% finished sitting in my documents. *shrug***

 **And I promise (again) that I really truly am trying to get back into the swing of writing and posting frequently. I got swept up with excitement when I learned how to make fanvids and really put my fics aside for those for a while. Not only that, but between moving in with my boyfriend, college, and starting a new job I've been very swamped and unmotivated. Plus, we don't have Internet at home so I can't exactly just pop something up on a whim anymore. I have to walk to McDonalds and steal their WiFi and it's just inconvenient uGH.**

 **But enough of that...**

 **Believe it or not, I've actually had this "Triles takes on the robot baby assignment" storyline in my list of fic ideas since waaayyy before Next Class was a thing. But, since they're actually taking on that storyline this season, I decided to hurry up and write it the way I imagine. So that way, if (when) the writers let us down, us broken-hearted Triles fans have something more positive to come to.**

 **I did tweak my original idea around a little to fit the description that was leaked by ABC 3 in Australia:**

 **"Tristan, worried about pressuring Miles and straining their relationship, takes over their robot baby assignment."**

 **It's extremely unlikely I'll actually finish this before the episode premiers since it is in a few days, so I'll just be going on with what I planned to write despite what happens.**

 **Also, I couldn't decide what teacher should be in charge of this class so I made an OC and made them nonbinary because wHY the fuCk not?!**

 **The fic is titled after the song "Training Wheels" by Melanie Martinez.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy! Reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

 **Training Wheels**

 **Ch. 1 - "Band-Aids"**

Tristan sashayed into the classroom just as the final bell for first period rang, letting the large gathering of students inside know it was time to stop reminiscing on the antics of winter break and shift back into school mode for another semester. He knew Maya and Goldi both had World History as their first class, and Zoe's schedule left her with a spare first thing in the morning. So, she didn't have to show up until second period. Still, he scanned the scene to check for any somewhat familiar faces that may not be totally catastrophic to share Family Studies with.

He spotted Jonah in the back, who he vaguely knew as a member of Maya and Grace's band, but made the quick decision that the gay and the religious were never a good match. Besides that guy Scott from the swim team that he hooked up with last term, which he was definitely _not_ looking to rekindle, there was nobody he recognized as more than a face in the hall. Not even a Novak or a Cardinal good for the occasional conversation to pass the time.

He slunk into an empty seat in the second row, trying to convince himself it wouldn't be such a bad thing to have one class to himself. Perhaps he could expand his horizons and meet some new sorts of people. Student Council could surely benefit from some fresh opinions every once in a blue moon. Plus, he chose Family Studies as this semester's elective because it sounded intriguing. Well...more so than Wood Shop or Financial Accounting, anyways. And at least he didn't have to worry about a certain troublemaking Hollingsworth coming around to mix things up - which, Tristan really wasn't sure he was actually happy about.

He knew he should have been relieved that Miles was going off to boarding school and finally getting out of his hair. But he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Sure, their relationship was just about as messy as Britney Spears' 55 hour marriage. But after their #MilliganMeltdown at the election debat last term things actually started to cool off. Maybe they weren't on the best terms, but they weren't on the worst either. Miles had apologized for his obscene mistakes and could have saved Tristan's life if Hunter had actually brought a gun to school. The fact that their last interaction besides a few friendly texts would forever be a wary goodbye at a school dance was eating at Tristan like he was the latest Chompy Chicken special. And if he was being completely honest with himself, he knew he would miss Miles. Those glossy green eyes, his warm hugs, even the way those horrid salmon colored pants clung so perfectly to his...

But Tristan couldn't let himself dwell on all that. He had to focus on making the most of his young life without Miles - efficiently running student council, passing his classes, his role in the school play. He fixed his tired eyes to the front just as Mx. Carson stepped away from the board, revealing where they had written "BABIES!" in big, blue letters. They read the word aloud and the last few murmurs from students quickly quieted, ready to pay attention to whatever their teacher had to say.

"I'm not here to go over how they're made. Because I know you all got _that_ talk in Grade 7." They started, walking up and down the room to size up the attention of the entire class.

"But, for some of you, I'm sure that wasn't enough to scare you off from the enticing temptations of getting down and dirty at your adolescent age..."

They cleared their throat at a straight couple in the back who tried to sneak a tasteless kiss, and sent the rest of the class into a fit of muffled giggles and eye rolls.

"Settle down!" They firmly instructed before continuing on with their lecture. "But! Believe it or not I'm also not here to tell you not to have sex. What I am here to do is to show you what can come of it, and to handle one of the trials of what you kids today call adulting.

In this class, you'll all learn a lot of valuable information on communication and motivation and what it takes from an individual to contribute to a family. But first, I wanna let you try something out on your own. You will all be given robot babies. Yes - just like I'm sure you've all seen in one of those Netflix teenage dramas. These babies will need to eat, sleep, poop, and be cared for just like the real thing..."

Tristan cringed a little at the thought of having to lug around some screaming, excreting hellion all day. Was it too late to switch to Financial Accounting? He could only sigh, knowing too well that it was. Maybe a baby wouldn't be all bad. Kids could be cute, right? There's no way his offspring could turn out to be one of those snot-nosed, ankle biting kind of brats he sees half-dead parents dragging around through Toronto. His future son would be an angel. A class act. And _definitely_ the best dressed tot on the playground, if anything.

Mx. Carson went on to pass around small stacks of brightly colored paper, declaring that it would be the currency they could use to provide their children with the necessary supplies.

"This school will be considered your workplace. You're all being given $400 to start with..." They explained as Tristan grabbed his stack from their hands.

"But after this week, it's $10.50 an hour per each hour you spend in school. That means if you skip out on school, you skip out on a day of pay. And yes, I will be checking."

They went on to explain the basic ins-and-outs of the assignment. That daycare could be provided by them for a small fee during the school day if we so chose, and any baby left in daycare, lost, forgotten about, or neglected in any way resulted in a mock CPS investigation and a serious loss in points. Supplies like diapers and bottles and whatever could be purchased during the class period or for an hour after school. Some of us would be paired up with partners, and others would be left as single parents.

One by one they called out names, instructing half of his classmates to go up and pick their fate from a slip of paper inside a hat. Tristan sat and waited for his name to be called in one way or another with a mild anticipation, watching as Scott and Jonah and other random classmates got up to take their picks. Each time someone announced their status he did a mental scan of who was left, trying to narrow down his options out of pure boredom. He wondered if the universe would play for irony and pair him up with a guy, or if he'd have to pretend to bat for the other team for a while. Hell, maybe he'd end up single? It would be an accurate depiction of his life thus far.

"Tristan Milligan." The teacher finally called him dead last before looking into the hat with a sour face. "Looks like you're a single pringle! Unless, our missing student ever decides to show up."

Like clockwork, or very cliche' writing, the closed door slammed open. The sound nearly masked the apology from the flustered brunette that entered as he handed his wrinkled late slip over.

"Miles Hollingsworth..." Mx. Carson read his name aloud before crumpling the paper into a lopsided ball and taking a perfect shot to the wastebasket. "Congratulations, you're a father! Have a seat next to your new baby daddy."


	2. Soft Hands

**A/N: OKAY SO THE EPISODE AIRED LAST WEEK AND I'M NOT EVEN MAD? Like, I actually think Triles' plot was handled very well. It may have been a bit rushed, but maybe there was more time in between certain things than I'm thinking. I love that they're actually communicating this time around and are discussing the future! Plus, now it's confirmed Tristan has a daddy kink and that's v nice. ^_^**

 **Still, I'm looking forward to continuing this as I'd planned it and am totally taking advantage of the opportunity to include a few things we didn't get to see in the episode.**

 **I'm really excited by how many favorites this has gotten so far. This is my first fic in a while so it's nice to see people are still lurking around. As always, reviews are much appreciated!**

* * *

 **Training Wheels**

 **Ch. 2 – "Soft Hands"**

The teacher gestured towards an empty desk next to none other than Tristan, who lifted his hand to give Miles an awkward finger wave and an unsure smile. Miles returned the grin with a bit more security, showing off his crooked teeth and the faint trace of worry lines on his face. Figuring out what class his ex was in took a lot of mischievous effort on his part. But being chosen as his partner? That was simply fortunate luck. He did as he was told, slipping into the plastic chair and setting his bag on the floor with a loud sigh.

"So uh, when were you going to tell me the condom broke?" He asked in a hushed tone, moving in closer to Tristan so his joke would remain unheard by their peers.

"Shut up." Tristan scoffed with humored disbelief, rolling his eyes playfully back at Miles. "Aren't you supposed to be away at some fancy Swedish boarding school? _Again?_ "

Miles noted a bit of sharpness in Tristan's inquiry but brushed it off with a small, muted chuckle.

"What? You haven't learned better by now? I'm a pathological liar..." He paused for Tristan's reaction, feeling a small relief when the dark haired boy acknowledged his somewhat twisted humor with another, more genuine smile.

"…And after everything that happened with Hunter last term, I couldn't leave. He needs me here more than I needed to go."

"But what about….ya know…?" Tristan started, both of them knowing well what he wanted to say and that he was too uncomfortable to actually say it.

Miles knew Mr. Student Council President had likely heard it all - from the current status of his relationship with his dad to the trouble he had gotten himself into with Esme last term. He knew those pictures from the night they snuck into that club Downtown had made their way onto Hastygram, and rumor had it that Lola wasn't the only person to receive one of his risqué texts. If the whole student body didn't already know he was doing drugs after the way he embarrassed himself at Hunter's gaming playoffs, they'd certainly figured it out by the end of the term. With all that tacked onto being thrown into the Hollingsworth drama himself that night at the Snow Ball, Tristan hadn't questioned Miles' desire to leave Toronto at all.

Miles had called Tristan that same night, after making sure that Hunter was home safe and okay to be left alone. It was just after midnight by then and he was sure Tristan would be sound asleep and dreaming about how stress free his life would be without him around to screw everything up. But he knew he had to call, even if the best he could get was a voicemail.

He couldn't let go of the way he felt seeing Tristan's name on that kill list; his whole body numb and lifeless besides his anxiously pounding heart. It took two rings before he heard that familiar voice on the line, and even through the shock he felt a little more alive. In that moment, a part of him wanted to tell Tristan every little thing he'd ever kept from him – from lying to him in Paris about not remembering that dance to why he pushed him away when their relationship was the best damn thing that had ever happened to him.

But their conversation remained short. Miles checked that Tristan was okay and then he did the same. Miles asked if the dance had managed to make a decent recovery, and Tristan wanted to know what happened with Hunter after they'd left. From there their relationship was nothing more than a friendly goodnight and the occasional texts that followed to make sure they were both doing okay. There was still so much that Miles couldn't bring himself to let Tristan know.

"I'm in recovery." Miles answered honestly with a deep breath and a nod of his head, leaving the details for Tristan to fill in however he wished. "It's not gonna fix everything I've fucked up but…it's a start."

He shrugged a little and the two sunk into what could have been an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say next. But it wasn't long before Tristan piped up in his usual bubbly manner, sitting up taller with a sudden burst of enthusiasm.

"Okay! Let's. Talk. Names. I say we name him after someone _big_ and influential." He gabbed, clearly making a mental list as he talked. "Like Justin Trudeau or Bill Gates. Ooh, or Johnny Depp!"

Miles audibly laughed for a moment, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back against his seat in amusement.

"Tris, we're not naming our kid after Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Okay, fair point." Tristan agreed, pursing his lips for a moment as he thought. "Well, we could always follow the given pattern…How does Miles Hollingsworth IV sound?"

"Yeah, not a chance in hell." Miles replied as he broke eye contact to hide the way his stomach lurched at the thought.

He hoped to God that Tristan wouldn't want to continue on with that, and was incredibly relieved when the delivery of a blue bundle on his desk stopped him before he could. The brunette remained unmoved, following Tristan with just his distant eyes as he unwrapped the swaddled blanket to get a look at their newest companion.

"Um? What's wrong with his…parts?" Tristan questioned out loud as he examined the bare doll, turning it left and right by the ankles.

Miles revived himself then and peered over at the baby, chortling when he realized what Tristan was talking about.

"There's nothing wrong with his parts, Tris. That's just what the female genitalia look like."

"Oh my-" Tristan was cut off by the bell, his pale cheeks tinted pink with momentary embarrassment as he rushed to wrap the baby back up.

Miles left at a leisurely pace, knowing too well that his conversation with Tristan was far from over. He watched the dark haired boy awkwardly pat the doll on the head before leaving it on the desk, barely noting Mx. Carson's instructions that the assignment would begin after using tomorrow's class period to go over how the babies function.

"Okay, so a _girl_!" Tristan corrected as he rushed along at Miles' heels. "OMG I've got the perfect name. Beyoncé. She'll be destined for greatness with a namesake like Queen Bee herself. Ya know, daughters are probably so much better anyways... less of a chance of being dragged along to some boring soccer, football, whatever game every weekend."

"Judging its' gender identity by what's between its legs?" Miles questioned as they stopped at his locker. He entered his combination and eased the door open. "How conservative of you."

"Okay, be serious." Tristan plead, not exactly following his own request as he cracked a wide smile in response to Miles' jest.

Miles retrieved his biology textbook and a pack of gum from the depths of his locker before locking it shut. He turned to face Tristan and leaned back against the metal.

"Alright, alright. Why don't we decide on a name together at lunch? And maybe put together a budget for the baby expenses?"

"Lunch is no good for me. Student Council meeting." Tristan replied dismally, sucking on his bottom lip. "What about after school? I could come over?"

"Uh. After school works, but not at my place. There's a lot going on right now with…with Hunter…" His voice trailed off. "How about we meet in the middle? Say, Lola's Cantina at 3 o'clock?"

"Sounds perf!" Tristan agreed, and with that the two said their casual 'goodbyes' before roaming off to their different classes.


End file.
